


The Farmers Market

by PJOwriter



Series: Percy Jackson universe sickfics [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Autumn, Colds, F/M, Sickfic, farmers markets, requests from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJOwriter/pseuds/PJOwriter
Summary: Percy and Annabeth go to the farmers market,  and Percy has a cold.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percy Jackson universe sickfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982095
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	The Farmers Market

Percy woke to Annabeth shaking his shoulder. He groaned and rolled over to look at her. She was already dressed and looked ready to go somewhere. She smiled at him. Gods, she was beautiful. "Wake up, sleepyhead" she said, her voice teasing. "If we're going to the farmers market, we need to get a move on." 

He sat up. That's right, they were going to the farmer's market today. His throat hurt. His nose felt stuffed up. A cold. Just what he needed. He smiled at her, anyway and said, "alright, I'm up." He frowned at how hoarse his voice sounded. 

"You okay?" Annabeth asked. 

He nodded, and coughed a bit. "Yeah. Just getting a cold". 

Annabeth placed a hand on his forehead, just to be sure, and appeared satisfied when she felt no unusual heat. "You still want to go, or do you want to stay home and rest?" 

He stood up. "I want to go." 

Not long after, they were in the car. It was a beautiful day, Percy had to admit. The leaves were changing, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. 

When they got there, Annabeth immediately rushed over to a table selling pumpkins. "Let's get two, to carve" she said, and began examining the pumpkins intensely, trying to find the perfect one. Percy looked at the pumpkins much more casually, and picked out a tall one. When Annabeth finally found one that met her standards, she suggested that they put the pumpkins in the car, so they didn't have to carry them around the market. 

"I'll do it" Percy said.

When he got back, Annabeth was looking at apples. "What kind should we get?" She asked. 

He thought for a moment. "Gala." He looked around. "Hey, there's the guy that sells the pickles I like!" He sniffled. Annabeth smiled at him and handed him a pack of tissues. 

They continued shopping, and Percy soon had his arms loaded down with bags of celery, carrots, and potatoes. He was starting to feel tired and wish he'd stayed home. 

Annabeth turned to him. "You sure you're alright? You're being very quiet." 

Percy smiled. "Just saving my voice." 

Annabeth spied the food truck that always parked nearby on farmer's market days. "You want to get a burger before we leave?" 

Percy nodded. "Yeah, sure". He was never one to pass up the opportunity for food, even if he was feeling a little under the weather. 

A few minutes later, he was regretting that decision slightly. He was hungry, but his throat hurt when he swallowed, and he couldn't really even taste the food. He sighed. Then he turned his head quickly. He could have sworn he saw a glint of scales out of the corner of his eye…

There was a drakon lumbering down the road. Ten feet long and acid green. The mortals seemed to just think it was a truck. Annabeth turned to see what Percy was looking at, and then they were both on their feet, running. Percy uncapped Riptide and Annabeth unsheathed her dagger (one from the camp armory as her original one was lost in Tartarus). They quickly realized, as they dodged teeth, claws, and poisonous breath, that a frontal assault would probably not work. Annabeth leaped to the side, then vaulted onto the creature's back. She stabbed at it with her dagger, not doing much damage, but making it angry. It bucked and writhed, but she held on like a rodeo cowboy. While it was distracted, Percy managed to get close enough to stab it in it's stomach. It let out a piercing shriek, and fell, right on top of Percy. His vision went fuzzy as his head hit the pavement. A moment later, it dissolved into dust, and he was able to stand up, rubbing his head and coughing pitifully. 

"You okay? Annabeth asked, looking at him with concern. 

"Yeah" he croaked. "Got a pretty nasty knock on the head, though. Little dizzy. Are you okay?" He sneezed loudly. "Ugh." 

"I'm fine. Let's get you home" Annabeth said, before going to retrieve the things they had bought. "I'll make you soup for dinner with the vegetables we bought". 

He grinned. "Don't set the stove on fire again." 

She frowned. "That was one time! Besides, I've had a few lessons from your mom since then." 

When they got home, Percy took a shower to wash off the monster dust, took the cold medicine that Annabeth insisted he take, then curled up on the couch with her and watched the Nightmare Before Christmas. 

Later, she made soup, and did  _ not  _ set the stove on fire. In fact, it was pretty good. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
